The Rules of Dating
by silverjazz
Summary: Lilly's POV: Lilly has some questions, Miley has some comments, and Oliver has all the answers. Missing scenes from Achy Jakey Heart Part 2, because we all know it just wasn't a complete episode. A twopart Loliver.
1. The Preparation

I haven't written any Hannah Montana fics. I actually only watched this series because my sister controlled the television at the time. It's sorta really addicting. When I watched the last episode, I knew I had to write something about it.

P.S. I am a Loliver fan. You are pre-warned. My sister also deleted the first part before I got to watch it, so if I missed anything from that, sorry.

Summary: Missing scenes from Achy Jakey Heart Part 2. Lilly's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Plain and simple.

* * *

**The Rules of Dating**

I really don't know what she was thinking. I mean, yeah, I would do anything to help her, but this is one step too far!

I can't believe I'm going to do this…

The bell just rang for school to end. I hope he's still at his locker.

Yup, he's still there. Great…

I tap his shoulder. "Hey, Oliver."

He turns around and smiles at me. "Hey, Lilly. What's up?"

I look at the locker next to him. I can't look him in the eye. It's way too embarrassing.

Miley better appreciate this!

"You see, I was wondering…while, it was really Miley, but, well…she's really nervous about her date tonight with Jake."

Oliver nodded. How do I ask him?

"…she sorta wants me to come along. I know, it's a little weird, right?"

He's still watching me…

"So I sorta need a date…"

Oliver isn't saying anything. So he's making this hard…what a jerk.

I sigh. "Will you come with me?"

Oliver smirks. I guess he isn't that dense, just mean. …what is his arm doing on my shoulder?! I glare.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. If you wanted to go on a date with me, all you had to do was ask. Sure, I'd love to go with you."

He smiles and turns around.

"Oliver, that's not what I meant!"

My attempt at retaining dignity is lost on deaf ears. I run to catch up with him so that I don't miss the bus home or else I have to walk home with _that _smug thing.

* * *

"Lilly, I'm so glad you came over!"

I roll my eyes. "It's your first date with 'normal' Jake, of course I'll help you!" Not that I can guarantee I'll be much help.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I should wear these shoes or those boots with this bag."

_That's _the help she needed?!

"The boots…" I guess.

"Good. Thanks. Now, about your outfit. Are you really going to wear what you wore to school?"

I nod.

"Let's go look in the closet."

Oh, I get it now. Nice set up, Miley. But hey, if it's from the Hannah closet, I'm not complaining…

Eventually, we agree on an outfit and she helps me with my hair.

"Let's go downstairs. Oliver should be here any minute."

Wait…I never mentioned I asked Oliver… "How did you know I asked Oliver?"

She gives me one of those looks. "Who else would you ask?"

I glare. "Don't you even think it!"

"Besides, you _like _him," she teases, and not for the first time either, might I add.

"Whatever," I brush her off and head downstairs.

I swear, I do _not _like Oliver.

The doorbell rings. I open the door for Oliver.

He's wearing the shirt I got him for his birthday last year. I wonder if he did that on purpose…

Okay, so maybe I like Oliver just a little bit. But only a little!

* * *

"Stop worrying about Oliver!"

I realize I may have set myself up for that one, but she didn't have to point it out! I mean sure, by disaster she was talking about Jake and I was talking about Oliver…

Oh man, I was thinking about Oliver the way she was thinking about Jake!

I can tell my expression is giving me away. Miley is sure going to have something to say about my discovery later… if we ever get our pizza first.

…wait a minute, if Oliver isn't hungry, why is he here?

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Lilly and Oliver's first 'date.' I would love to hear more about what you guys thought about this whole fiasco. I know I'm not satisfied. And really, I think Jake and Miley could have made it work if they really wanted to. The writers are so leaving the door open for that relationship because of the flower. And he's one of the only people to know her secret. They wouldn't bring back a character after so long if they aren't going to do anything with that…would they?**

Just to explain some things:

Jake as normal, which means the wig thing, because yes, they already went to the movies. And this was obviously predetermined, because how would be know where she is and Lilly and Miley were pretty dressed up for going to get pizza.

Lilly called Oliver before she went to Miley's and told him to meet her there.

At the end, I know he's there because Lilly asked him (in my opinion, because it was so obviously a double date, you don't have two friends come with you on a date unless it's a double), but really, why would he go to a pizza place if he wasn't hungry?


	2. The Phone Call

First off, let me just say that I really appreciate the support and comments you guys gave me. You are the reason there is a second chapter. And its dedicated to all of you. Thank you for your support.

I really hadn't planned on continuing the story, but I realize now that my ending was not quite an ending and this idea needed to be written. I didn't know how to apply it, but it totally works for this story. I hope the dialog doesn't seem forced though, because I have a really good idea on what I want them to say, which means the story can't exactly write itself…weird concept, but that's how I do it.

Just so you know, this is post-date and Lilly is sleeping over Miley's house. No confusion there.

Summary and Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

**The Rules of Dating **

_**Part Two: Late Night Phone Calls**_

"I guess it really wasn't that bad to go on that double date with Oliver…" I mused.

"I can't believe you were so worried," Miley teased in response. She hadn't let me forget that fact since we came home a couple of _hours _ago.

Of course I had been worried. I mean, technically speaking, I just went on a date with my best friend since forever.

I told her this and she just stared at me. I guess it was a delayed reaction because she started laughing a few seconds later.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

She just laughed harder.

And wouldn't stop…

This is ridiculous now. What is so funny?!

"Miley," I whine.

After she took a few deep breaths and composed herself, she smirked.

"Well, it's just that, you know, you sort of _are _dating Oliver."

I think she's finally snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

Miley shook her head in disappointment. "You're really in denial after this long? I mean, think about it, Lilly, you guys hang out together, _alone, _a lot, right?"

"Well yeah, that's what friends do."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you telling me that normal friends can't go a day without seeing each other?"

I glared at her. "I get bored by myself…"

That is the truth. I really don't know what I would do without Oliver around.

"And you're over his house so often that you keep an extra set of clothes there?"

"Hey! No. Ever since Oliver spilled his orange juice on me…repeatedly, I just found it easier to be prepared."

"And why would he spill orange juice on you."

Oh, don't act like it's not the most unheard of thing. I mean, the guy is a klutz…not that I can honestly say he wasn't provoked to 'spill' his orange juice…

"You know what, Miley?"

Not the greatest comeback…

She put up her hand. "I'm not done."

I rolled my eyes. I can see where this is going.

"What about all those movie nights you had that you forgot to invite me to until the movie was half over, or the fact that you two seem to share the same personal space bubble, or when you refuse to dance with guys at school dances because you're saving the dance for your 'friend'..."

She so did not just use the quotation marks.

"Miley…" I say after a few minutes, "does that really happen?"

She slaps her forehead and nods.

Um, I think…she's right?

As soon as it sinks in, I start to feel a burning sense of fury at Oliver. "How could he not tell me we're dating?! What an insensitive little-"

"Lilly, I think he's just as dense as-"

"No, Miley. He is so getting it…right now!"

If we were at my house, we could just walk over to his house. We live really close, but Miley lives too far away to walk there by ourselves this late at night.

I take my cell phone and dial his number.

Miley gives me a worried look.

I wave her off.

"Don't worry, Miley. I called his cell phone. I'm not crazy. It's, like, eleven at night. Mrs. Oken would be so mad at me for waking her up."

The phone just keeps ringing…

He's not picking up.

I guess I'll have to leave him a message. "Oliver, you better call me back right now or-"

Miley snatches the phone away. "Oliver, if you know what's good for you, you'll call Lilly back asap."

Nice save, Miley.

I put the phone in my pocket for _when _he calls back and start to get ready for bed. Just as I'm brushing my teeth, my phone rings.

"'Lo?"

"Hey, Lilly." A very tired Oliver replies.

"'Old on," I manage. I spit out the toothpaste and rinse before talking again.

"Sorry about that."

"What did you call me for?" he asks.

I guess he's just too tired to ask me how I am or what's up. Something totally could have happened in the past two hours since I last talked to him…

Might as well cut to the chase. "Miley and I were talking and-"

I hear him groan. I glare at the phone before continuing.

"Why didn't you ever bother to tell me?" I ask angrily.

"What?"

He still sounds tired. I guess I have to spell it out for him.

"Why didn't you tell me we are dating?"

"We are?"

I hit my forehead with my hand.

"Did you just forget to mention that little fact to me? Why, Oliver?"

"Lilly, I have no idea what you're talking about."

I told him everything Miley had told me.

Oliver sighs. "I should have known this was her fault. Listen, Lilly," ha! He's not so dense, now, is he? "I was afraid. It was nice and I thought that if you knew we were dating, then you wouldn't hang out with me anymore…"

"Oliver?"

I could tell he was nervous. "Yeah, Lilly?"

"You're such a donut."

"…but I'm your donut?" he sounds so nervous! Poor Ollie…but it's his own fault.

"I guess so." I say after a very dramatic pause.

I grin.

Maybe I'll just have to pay a little more attention to Miley's advice from now on.

* * *

The personal space bubble is a thing in my school. There are layers. The farthest out is strangers and closest is family; it gets more personal as you move in. It's just how close people can be to you while being comfortable.

I fear the phone call may be slightly out of character for Oliver, but it's a chance I'm willing to take.

Hopefully this wraps up my story, cause honestly, I'm out of ideas for this one.

Also, you guys (if you like my stories) wil be happy to know that my brain decided to go into overdrive and create five new stories. Some are drabbles and oneshots, but others are multichapter stories. I'm almost done with those, so look out for them if you want.

_**  
**_


End file.
